


Your (Better) Guardian Angel

by Pharmercy



Series: Your Guardian Angel [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharmercy/pseuds/Pharmercy
Summary: Set in the Overwatch universe, but Angela is an actual ancient old angel. Fluff. (She has wings too)Chapter 2 Korrasami and Pharmercy





	1. Angela's Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to end my old fic where it was and start fresh with this one. It's because the old one was... well it wasn't bad but definately wasn't good, I was pretty new to writing back then. I'll put them as one series so if you haven't read the old one, you can, I mean it's not THAT bad.
> 
> This is a continuation to that fic, think of it as Chapter 6 basically.
> 
> Now that that's out of the way, enjoy this fluff :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: If you're here for Korrasami feel free to skip this chapter, but I strongly encourage you to read it first :D

The next morning, Fareeha is the first to wake. Her eyes flutter open, but her body stays still. She turns her head to watch the angel sleeping next to her. Soft sunlight shines from the window and lands on Angela’s hair, making it look like it’s made of shining diamonds.

She smiles at the sight, it’s by far the most beautiful sight she ever laid eyes on. She starts thinking how much she hated going to bed and waking up alone, how much she missed Angela for the past year. How she’s blessed to be able to wake up next to her again and being able to kiss and hug her any time she wanted, but most importantly and simply, just how happy she is to have Angela again.

The thought almost makes her let out tears of joy, but she doesn’t, because Angela seems to be waking up as well.

She shifts in her place a little, and blocks the sunlight shooting into her eyes with her hand until the curtains swiftly close a few seconds later.

Fareeha stares at the curtains, wide eyed at the previously brightly lit bedroom which is now dimmed. _Did she really just do that?_ Fareeha thinks, but it’s probably nothing for Angela to move a small curtain a couple of centimeters.

Fareeha looks back at Angela right as her head turns to Fareeha. There is a smile instantly on Angela’s face when she sees Fareeha. It seems to be contagious because Fareeha smiles too.

“Guten morgen, Liebe.” Angela speaks out in a low, sleepy tone. Fareeha smiles at her again, widely. Does she even need sleep? Do guardian angels do that?

“Good morning.” Fareeha starts. She feels bad for asking this so early in the morning, but Angela did say she can ask anything. “I have another question. Do you even need sleep?”

“No,” Angela says softly, “but I do enjoy sleeping with you.” She closes her eyes dreamily and nuzzles closer to Fareeha. “You’re nice and warm and I get to wake up and do this.” She leans up and closes her lips around Fareeha’s. They kiss softly for a few seconds and they both giggle when it’s over.

There’s a mutual understanding to stay in bed for a few more minutes and enjoy each other’s warmth and comfort. It’s truly wonderful, the ability to hold your loved one, being intimate and comfortable on the bed.

“Angela… What happens when you sleep?” Fareeha said quietly. It was probably a stupid question, but she still wondered if sleep was any different for Angela.

“Same as everyone. Dream.” She turned to Fareeha for what she was about to say next. “Mostly about you.” She chuckled and kissed Fareeha on the nose adorably. “Sometimes about dogs, cats, whatever. How would you feel about getting a cat?”

It was a sudden question from Angela. Fareeha raised an eyebrow, she had cats before and could take care of one, but it was fun to tease Angela.

“I already have a cat.” Fareeha didn’t attempt to hide her grin.

“What are you talking about?”

  


* * *

  


  


At one point, Fareeha was really contemplating if Angela was an actual cat. 

That afternoon, Fareeha and Angela were lounging on the couch comfortably....

“Mmmm… that’s nice.” Angela purred as Fareeha was petting her hair. It was a very wonderful feeling for them both, especially for Angela whenever Fareeha would run her fingers over her scalp. They were comfortable on the couch for a while and the simple hair petting did wonders to Angela.

That got Fareeha thinking. She remembers Angela would sometimes take her hand, while they were laying on the bed in the morning, and put it on her belly to encourage Fareeha to rub it. She saw a funny video once where a cat had done just that. She remembered giggling softly at the blonde’s actions and Angela’s cheeks quickly turning red.

The next few minutes would be spent with Angela resting her head on her hands and exposing her belly to Fareeha as she enjoyed whatever Fareeha was doing at that point. Sometimes she would rub soothing circles with her thumb, sometimes just dangle her fingers all over slightly tickling her, and sometimes she would stroke her hand up and down in a more teasing manner.

Okay, so Angela enjoyed head and belly petting. Surely other people enjoyed that too. But what else is there?

She remembered that cat video where whenever a little kitten was pet on her back, she would arch into the touch. Angela does that too sometimes.

Okay, a lot of the times.

Whenever Fareeha would put her bare hand onto Angela’s back, the skin and muscles there would tighten for a few moments before easing back down. The first few times in their relationship when that would happen, Fareeha was surprised at how responsive Angela was to her touch and she was quick to love that part of her.

She noticed Angela being overall very affectionate and would love to cuddle, like cats do and she could hear her almost purring when she was comfortable. It was really more like a long hum, but still.

Fareeha reviewed the evidence. So Angela liked to be pet. On her hair, belly, back and even a few other places. She’s very cute, affectionate, and likes to cuddle. She purrs when she’s comfortable.

Alright, she does have many similarities to a cat, but she’s still her angel.

  


  


* * *

  


  


Angela was now resting on her elbows and looking expectantly at Fareeha. The sheets fell down to the small of her back and pooled around there. “I’m not a cat, Fareeha.” She said, and as soon as she did, her cheeks blushed red from the way that she said it, how silly it sounded.

“You sure about that...” Fareeha crawled closer and stopped until she was a breath away from Angela’s ear. “Kitten?”

Angela blushed even more from the old pet name.

“Nughooooo.” She giggled as Fareeha’s fingers teasingly ran on her sides, tickling her a little. She squirmed under Fareeha’s hold as her laughter grew higher. “Nooooo Fareehahahaahha sthaaaaaaaaaaaaap.” She begged and Fareeha’s fingers relented.

They laid back on their respective sides of the bed again to catch their breath. “Even if I was an animal, I’d definitely be a bird.” She smiled at Fareeha’s raised eyebrow. “I mean with my wings and all.”

“You mean your Valkyrie wings?”

Angela bit her lip and a deep red was pooling in her cheeks again. “No…”

This made Fareeha sit up on the bed. How could she forget? All angels have wings! Why didn’t she ask Angela about them yet?

“C-Can I see?” Fareeha stuttered and was obviously very excited when she heard Angela had her own wings.

“Uhh… Okay!” Angela hopped up from the bed, excited too, and looped around the bed so she was next to Fareeha’s side. Fareeha turned herself, completely facing Angela.

“Close your eyes.” Angela told her and Fareeha obeyed, but her excitement was clearly written all over her face. 

For a few seconds there was a sound of clothes ruffling, then silence, then the flutter of wings flapping. Fareeha gasped in excitement, she was barely keeping her eyes closed. Next thing she heard was a deep inhale and exhale from Angela. How long was she gonna keep her waiting?  
Seconds later, she felt something soft lightly tickle under her chin for a moment, then back away. “Okay, you can open your eyes now.”

Fareeha opened her eyes and they went wide immediately as she put a hand to her mouth to cover her gasp. Angela was in front of her, in the middle of the room, with two large wings coming from her back. They were about two meters in wingspan and were made completely of fluffy white feathers. Angela had the biggest grin watching Fareeha take them in with pure amazement.

“They’re beautiful!” She squeaked when Angela did a little 360 spin to showcase her back. They seemed to be coming from her shoulder blades. They literally were nothing short of beautiful, and Angela could even bend and flap them at will. 

“Wow. Can I… touch them?” Fareeha got up from the bed and shyly approached Angela. She didn’t know if it was okay to touch them or not, so she needed her consent first.

“Uhh…” Angela bit her lip again and looked Fareeha adorably in the eyes. “They’re very sensitive to touch.”

Fareeha nodded and waited as Angela slowly reached out to her with one wing. Fareeha looked into her eyes once more before focusing on the edge of the wing right in front of her. She trailed her fingertips across the fluffy feathers as Angela bit her lip and closed her eyes.

“It’s so soft.” She whispered, and then laid her palm fully across the wing and stroked up and down softly and at that point Angela almost started moaning. Fareeha glanced at her and it was obvious that the angel was enjoying the attention. Her head was tilted back, her eyes closed and she was blushing all over.

She’d definitely found her new favorite thing to play with. Fareeha continued petting and stroking the wing for a minute or so before relenting. Angela caught her breath and drew the wing back, letting it fold in half and stay on her back. “So?”

“They’re amazing!” Fareeha exclaimed. “They’re so beautiful and soft a-a-and they fit you so perfectly.” She hugged Angela and Angela hugged back. Her hands were an inch away from the wings again and she couldn’t resist giving them a stroke. Angela shivered in her arms and ended the hug, blushing furiously.

“What was that?” Fareeha smiled sheepishly.

“I told you… they are sensitive to the touch…” She moved back and retreated the wings back into her, leaving no visible marks or anything. It’s like they went into her back and just disappeared. 

She put the tank top from the bed back on and took Fareeha’s hand. “Come, let’s get some breakfast.”

  


  


* * *

  


  


Back in the kitchen, Fareeha was making tea while Angela was making cereal.

“Liebling, why are you making tea when we’re having cereal?” Angela said, she’d just finished setting up the table.

“Tea is good at any time of day.” Fareeha replied, speaking as if it was a fact. “Besides, we don’t need to drink it now, it will stay warm in here.” She finished, pouring the tea into a thermos.

She set the thermos down and joined Angela at the table, enjoying some good Luci-o-oh’s. When Fareeha was about halfway done with her cereal, she asked another question.

“Anything else I should know? Like the wings for example.”

“Right…” Angela put her spoon down as she finished her meal. “Don’t freak out here, but I’ve kinda been in other universes.”

“Ouwghat?!” Fareeha almost choked on her cereal. “Other universes??!”

“Yes, alternate universes to be precise.”

“Alternate? You mean like parallel universe?”

“Not quite.” Angela stopped to pick her bowl up and put it away. “Parallel universes are just universes where you did or did not make a decision. For example you making tea, there’s a parallel universe where you didn’t make tea, or where you made orange juice for example. Anything basically.”

“An alternate universe is just another version of our universe, where the Earth is different. For example, there is an alternate universe where there is no Overwatch, and we are just a suburban married couple. There are universes where we don’t even exist and people have magical powers. There are infinite more examples.”

“Uh-huh…” Fareeha nodded, processing everything.

“I’m not an alien, Fareeha.” Angela chuckled and so did Fareeha.

Fareeha stood up to put her bowl away too. “We could go to one of the other universes for awhile, if you want.” Angela casually suggested.

“YES! -I mean yes, I’d love to, I’d love to go anywhere with you.” She went around Angela’s chair and leaned down to put her arms around her neck and kiss the back of her head softly. 

“When can we go?”  
Angela smiled. “Very soon.”


	2. Korrasami and Pharmercy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chaper will include both Korrasami and Pharmercy and their interaction through the evening. I encourage both Pharmercy fans and Korrasami fans to read this chapter, I believe it will be enjoyable for everyone :)

On Air Temple Island, Korra and the gang were enjoying dinner in the dining room. While Asami, Opal and Mako were eating like normal people, Korra and Bolin were vacuuming their food.

“Thish ish sho guud.” Korra said with her mouth full. That earned a chuckle from the table, all of them laughing watching Korra inhale her food as fast as possible.

“You just haven’t had food this good in a while because of the time you spent in the spirit world with Asami.” Opal said with a wink, making both Korra and Asami blush. It was more visible on Asami because of her pale complexion, while Korra’s was darker and could hide some of that deep red color spreading through her cheeks.

A few minutes later, Bolin and Opal left, making an excuse about needing to do some family business with the Beifongs, but everyone knew they left because they wanted to do their private things privately. Korra noticed every time Bolin would shoot Opal a cheeky glance, she’s still mindblown how he got so lucky with Opal.

Mako stayed for a few more minutes, talking about a mysterious case he had, of people reporting seeing a man whose face is half human and half spirit. He thinks it was a former gang member, but it’s still unknown and an investigation must be carried out. Then, he left, thanking Pema for the delicious food.

After everyone left, Korra and Asami went outside, the sun had set a couple of minutes ago and the full moon is illuminating the island softly. Asami laid on the grass to watch the stars and so did Korra, resting her head on Asami’s shoulder. Her hand came around her stomach and they enjoyed the comfort they bring together. Asami saw a shooting star.

“Korra look!” She pointed at the sky. “Make a wish, quick!”

“I wish for a kiss!” Korra quickly said and turned around, connecting their lips together. Korra melted into the touch, her tounge running over Asami’s bottom lip, seeking permission to enter.

Permission granted, Asami opened her mouth slightly and their tongues began to clash all over, their moans swallowed by the other’s. Asami opened her eye for a quick second and noticed that the shooting star was still there. That should be impossible right?

“Korra?” She tried to say, but her mouth was full of tongue. “Korra!” She grabbed her shoulders and nudged her away a bit. Korra pouted adorably.

“What?”

“Look… Shouldn’t a shooting star be over already?” As soon as she said that, Korra turned around and saw a slightly bigger star, shining more brightly than the others. It seemed to be moving slightly up and it seemed to be getting bigger too.

“Uhhh is it getting bigger?” Asami asked, slightly panicking.

“I dunno… It seems to be coming closer I think.” Korra said and stood up, giving Asami her hand to help her up. They looked back at the sky again and the star had definitely came closer. Korra’s blue eyes flickered to a white glow for a split second.

“Is it coming towards us?” Asami askes again, panicking slightly more. From the sky it seemed to be coming closer and closer, heading straight towards them. Closer, closer, closer, CLOSER, until it was right there, a bright white sphere, crashing down from the sky, and landing on the shore of the island in front of them. 

Korra and Asami shared a look, then ran off to the edge of a small cliff, overlooking the shore. Down there, on the beach, the round sphere had landed and the glow was dying off. A few more seconds, a hiss was heard and the sphere started dissolving from the top. 

Korra and Asami watched, their jaws dropping, as two women were left in the tiny crater, the sphere dissolving completely. They kept watching, one of the women taking a few steps forward, looking around and nodding, seemingly satisfied from being where she is right now.

They still kept watching, as the woman, the blonde haired one, returned to the black haired, took her hand and together they started walking. The blonde looked around again, and this time she noticed Korra and Asami looking at them. She waved excitedly.

They turned to each other, both with confused looks on their faces. The women came crashing down from space, and now they’re just walking together and waving over.

“Stay here.” Korra said and jumped down the cliff, airbending a little pocket of air to break her fall. As she approached them, she could see the look of amazement the darker toned lady, who had a similar complexion to Korra and a content smile from the blonde. Korra realizes she doesn’t even know what to do when she comes to them.

“Hello, Avatar Korra.” The blonde said and Korra shuddered for a second. That voice sounded very familiar, but she had never even seen the woman before.

Asami watched from the cliff as Korra came to the two women and saw the strangers bow their heads respectfully. Korra did the same. She squinted her eyes and leaned a little closer when she saw Korra activate her Avatar state after the blonde had said something. _This is weird_ , she thought, as Korra did a few loops around the two women, as if inspecting them. Then, the blonde said something and Korra perked in excitement and hugged the lady, as if they were old friends. Her eyes went back to the normal blue.

The taller woman next to them seemed just as confused as Asami.

She ran her hand through her hair to straighten it and unwrinkled her clothes when she saw all 3 women walk up the long stairs to begin their climb to the temple. They were obviously Korra’s friends or something and she wanted to leave a good first impression. The thing about them crashing down from the sky is still unexplained though.

She put on her best CEO Asami Sato smile as the ladies approached her. “Asami, meet Angela and Fareeha. Fareeha, Angela, this is Asami.” Korra introduced them and they all shook hands. She immediately noticed how firm Fareeha’s grip was. And her physique was definitely on the stronger side, much like Korra’s, she must be a warrior of some sort.

“Angela here is an old friend, and Fareeha is her…” Korra began, but didn’t know how to finish. “Girlfriend.” Angela finished for her, smiling.

“Right, and Asami here, she’s my…” Korra started again, but was unsure how to finish. Was Asami classified as her girlfriend now? “Girlfriend.” Asami finished for her, same like Angela just did and they all chuckled at the coincidence.

“So…” Asami waved her index finger, pointing at the sky.

Korra understood that Asami wanted an explanation. “Right, let’s get inside and I’ll explain everything.”

  


  


* * *

  


  


Once they got inside, they first checked that Pema and the kids were asleep. They were. Then they all sat around a table. Asami offered them anything to eat or drink, but they politely declined. Once Asami said there are some leftover cupcakes, Angela perked in excitement.

“Uuuuh yes please.” Angela said happily and Asami grabbed the container with the puffy cupcakes and set it on the table. She popped the lid open and they all took one. Fareeha was the first to finish hers and when she stopped moaning in delight she held her hand for a ‘Perfect.’ symbol. 

Angela’s eyes closed in bliss while she ate hers and finished by saying how amazing it was.

“I can always make more-” Asami started talking when she finished her chocolate cupcake but Angela stopped her. “Nonono, don’t bother. It was very delicious, thank you.” She smiled politely.

“Right…” Then, Korra began explaining who Angela is and how they got there. It was true that Korra herself had never seen either of the two women before in her life, but her Avatar spirit Raava did. This got Asami really interested. How would an ancient spirit know about this pretty blonde haired lady?

Apparently, the blonde lady, Angela was also an ancient spirit. Older than Raava herself. Asami’s jaw dropped. Fareeha then asked how old this Raava spirit was. Korra replied that she’s thousands of years old. Her jaw then dropped too.

Korra continued, explaining how Angela was one of the first spirits ever, the ones that created this world. Asami could not believe she was sitting next to basically a goddess. She was getting nervous. She didn’t know what to do, how to behave in front of a creature of such importance. Angela then reassured her that she is here just for a normal visit with her girlfriend.

That was a bit weird too, just the thought of a goddess having a normal day with her girlfriend. How did she even get a girlfriend?

Then it was Angela’s part to start explaining how they got here and what the world they live in is like. A few minutes later Korra and Asami found out how Angela and Fareeha are a part of an organization called Overwatch, which is working to establish world peace and balance. That part really reminded her of Korra and the past Avatars, their goal was and always will be to bring peace and restore balance to the world. 

She then went on telling them that in their world, Fareeha is the only one who knows about Angela being a real angel. She snickered at the connection of the word angel and Angela. She concluded that the word ‘angel’ is probably another word for ‘spirit’ in this world. Angela finished by saying that Korra and Asami are the only people on this world that know of her, and Raava of course, but that doesn’t count and that they don’t tell anyone about them.

If anyone asks, they’re just a couple of tourists, old friends of Korra who came to Republic City on a vacation.

Korra and Asami smiled at them. It was nice to meet another couple that was like them.

  


  


* * *

  


  


“I know this is a lot to take in, and I am sorry if I put you in an uncomfortable position.” Angela said, apologizing.

“No, it’s alright.” Korra replied, then looked at Asami who nodded and smiled. “It’s an honor to have you.”

It was still relatively early, being the sun had set about two hours ago. Fareeha and Angela needed a place to stay the night and Asami recommended her mansion. Well, her father’s mansion. Her smile faded at the memory of her father. Kuvira just murdered him right when things started to get better between the two of them. And she almost killed Opal’s brother and destroyed half of Republic City, which was now in a huge progress towards restoration, thanks to Future Industries, Asami’s company. She hated Kuvira, and it would take a miracle to forgive her.

They flew to the mansion on Oogi, a flying bison, much to Fareeha’s amazement. She was amazed with everything as they flew over the city. She seemed to know very little about this world.

Once they got settled into the mansion, Fareeha and Angela got a guest room, they noticed that neither of them had any spare clothes, so they went to one of Future Industries clothes stores. Asami opened a few once she became the CEO. They drove there in a Satomobile and Fareeha commented how in their world almost all cars hover slightly over the ground and how nice it was to drive in a car with four wheels on the ground for once.

“Feel free to take anything you want, my treat.” Asami said once they got into the store. It was brightly lit and had many clothes, shoes and other accessories. 

“No, we can surely find some work to pay the-” Fareeha started but Asami immediately cut her off. “No, it’s the least I can do. Besides, I own this place, so we can just walk out with anything.” She finished and it put her guests at ease.

They went around trying out and picking random clothes, Fareeha and Korra went for more sporty outfits, like tank tops and trainers, while Asami and Angela went for more elegant and refined clothes, like skirts and dresses.

At one point, Angela and Asami found themselves waiting in front of the stalls, where Korra and Fareeha were trying out some outfits, in their respective stalls.

“Alright, what do you think?” Fareeha said while shoving the curtains to the side end exiting her stall. She was wearing a tight black sleeveless shirt which really hugged her body in all the right places and showed off her muscles, and had blue jeans. Angela licked her lips unconsciously as she watched her beautiful dark tanned girlfriend do a little spin. “You look good- it looks good on you.” Angela stuttered a bit, having some difficulty finding her words as a visible blush spread to her cheeks. 

“I agree.” Asami replied, smiling brightly.

A few moments later Korra came out of her stall, wearing a blue tank top and bluish-gray trousers and long arm sleeves which made Asami visibly shake when she looked at her beautiful girlfriend. “Ver-vev-very nice.” This time Asami struggled to find her words and blushed. “I agree.” Angela replied, grinning teasingly.

Then, Korra and Fareeha came closer to each other and faced Asami and Angela who were sitting in front of them on two chairs facing the stalls. That’s when both Asami and Angela noticed how similar Korra and Fareeha were. Both had a dark skin complexion and were strongly defined by her muscles. The only differences were that Fareeha was taller and her eyes were brown whereas Korra’s were deep blue. Both were the definition of strength.

On the other hand Fareeha and Korra noticed how similar Asami and Angela were. Both had a much more pale skin complexion than their counterpart and had a nice slim physique. The difference were their eyes again, Angela’s were a beautiful shade of blue where Asami’s were mesmerizing emerald-green color. Their hair was different too, Asami’s was beautiful silky smooth black, and Angela’s was blonde, but she had a ponytail and had bangs that tickled at the side of her face. Both were the definition of beauty.

“You two look smilar.” They all said in almost perfect unison and started laughing heartily.

Their laughter died down in a minute, and they left the store giggling with lots of shopping bags. Then they returned back to the mansion where they had drinks and got to know each other better.

“I’m a healer in Overwatch, I use a staff that connects to my teammates and heals them using nanobots, lots of very tiny robots that regenerate tissue damage and heal wounds. I have a suit, called the Valkyrie that allows me to boost and fly to my teammates that need healing.” Angela explained her role in Overwatch. She didn’t want to get fully into how her staff and suit work because they don’t have the technology like that in this world.

“A healer, eh? Is it like healing with waterbending?” Korra asked her.

“No, my staff is much faster than that, it regenerates tissue on a molecular level very quickly using nanites.”

“That’s amazing. What about you Fareeha?” Korra said, turning to Fareeha who had just finished her drink.

“I’m a soldier, though I have a special suit called Raptora which can propel me upwards and allow me to fly for a little while before needing to stop for a moment before refueling shortly. It gives me a great view of the battlefield and makes it perfect for me to hit shots with my rocket launcher.” Fareeha explained.

“Your what launcher?” Asami joined in, suddenly very interested. Anything involving machines she would get interested in.

“Rocket launcher. It shoots rockets which detonate on impact and cause a small explosion.”

“That’s awesome!” Korra interjected. “Can we show them what I can do now, Asami?”

“Alright, but we’re doing this away from the house!” Asami replied and stood up to guide the rest out of the mansion to the training area next to the yard. On the way she talked about herself a little. 

“I’m the CEO of Future Industries, the company that makes lots of machines and is now working on rebuilding this city. I’m the lead engineer, I invented a lot of the stuff here.” She sighed for the next part. “I inherited this mansion and company from my father. He… He’s gone…” 

“I’m sorry.” Angela said, taking Asami’s hand and squeezing it lightly. Fareeha did the same after.

“Thank you. We’re here.” She announced when they reached the training area. Fareeha was yet again amazed, this time by all the exercise equipment she had. This must be where Korra trains. 

“Okay, you’re gonna love this, Fareeha.” Korra said, removing her arm sleeves. “So… Some people in this world have the gift of bending. They can bend only one element, either earth, fire, air or water. The Avatar can bend all of the elements.” 

She demonstrates by making hand gestures and creates fire from nothing, in front of her hand, and shoots it outwards, like she is shooting from a flamethrower. Next, she swirls her hands creating a tiny tornado of pure air which she quickly dissolves and a gust of wind spreads through the room, ruffling everyone’s hair. Asami pouts, she works very hard to get her hair perfect and Korra thinks it’s adorable.

After that, she raised her hands up and creates two big spikes from the ground. And finally she finishes by taking water from a bottle and elegantly bends it into a serpent shape and twirls it around them for a few seconds before bending it back into the bottle and closing it. She then proceeds to turn the water into ice and thaw it out again.

She turns around to see Fareeha’s jaw dropped.

“There is also a subsection for each element, for example, for earthbending it would be metalbending.” She demonstrates by taking one of the weights and bends it into half. “I’m not bending the metal itself, but rather the tiny pieces of earth in it.” She explains.

“And an Avatar is a person that can master all four elements. When an Avatar dies, another is reborn. There had been hundreds of Avatars in the past and I am the current one.” She finishes with a proud smirk on her face.

“That was so cool!” Fareeha exclaimed and started clapping.

Korra chuckled and bowed down as if finishing her show. Angela and Asami watched them from the sidelines, both with a content smile on their face.

After a while, they came back to the mansion and Angela yawned.

“You two must be tired.” Asami said, noticing Angela rest her head on Fareeha’s shoulder and close her eyes. 

“Yeah, I think we’re gonna hit the bed. Thanks Asami and Korra, this was a great day.” Fareeha said and walked with a sleepy Angela to their room.

“We should go to bed too.” Korra said and took Asami’s hand and lead her to their bedroom.

  


  


* * *

  


  


“So,” Angela started, climbing under the sheets and waiting for Fareeha to join her. “what do you think of Asami and Korra. Do you like it here?”

“Of course, they are both amazing.” Fareeha changed into her sleeping attire and climbed in bed. “This place is amazing. How long can we stay here?”

“We can stay for a while. We wouldn’t be gone for too long in our world, time goes different there and we still have two days off. And we can always come back here.” Angela replied and nuzzled into Fareeha.

“That’s good. I’m gonna ask Asami to use the gym here in the morning I think. Goodnight, Angela, I love you.”

“I love you too, goodnight.”

  


* * *

  


“You like our visitors?” Korra asked and she heard chuckling resonating from the bed. Asami was probably already in bed and watching Korra struggle to take her top off. She didn’t know it was possible to get stuck taking off a tank top, but somehow, Korra did it.

“I really do. They are so nice and polite, quite a refreshing change from Bolin and Mako. I still can’t believe that Angela is tens of thousands years old. I mean she’s just like any other person.”

“I know, but believe me, she is very wise and powerful.” Korra replied.

“Aren’t you afraid something bad might happen with them being here?” Asami asked, watching Korra climb in bed with them.

“What do you mean?” Korra replied, facing her.

“I don’t know… some crazy space-time paradox thing?” Asami replied, not really knowing what she’s talking about.

Korra chuckled again. “I don’t think so. I mean, she partially created this world and the spirit world, I doubt she’d accidentally or intentionally do something to it.”

Asami yawned. “You’re right. Goodnight sweetie.”

Korra kissed the top of Asami’s head and hugged her. “Goodnight, ‘Sami.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading that chapter as much as I did writing it and I hope I encouraged you to learn more about the other fandom. Feel free to browse my bookmarks, as there are a lot of good Korrasami fics and Pharmercy fics, or just click on the relationship tag to see all latest fics :)
> 
> Special thanks to [budgiebum](http://archiveofourown.org/users/budgiebum) and [Madame_Kiksters](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Kiksters) for helping me out with this chapter!
> 
> As always, a comment would be really appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments... I haven't gotten a comment in months _I'm desperate..._
> 
> I'm thinking of sending them to Republic City with Korrasami for the next chapter, thoughts?


End file.
